Knee protectors or knee protective devices are well known in the prior art and have been utilized in different contexts.
For example, tradesmen such as electricians, floor tilers, construction workers often use knee pads or knee protectors when they are engaged in activities which require kneeling for extended periods of time. Without the knee protection the kneeling can result in much discomfort and even injury.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,081 relates to work pants with knee and shin protectors, whereby the protectors are padding which is provided to protect both the knees and the shins of the worker. The protective padding for the knees is received by a pocket in the work pants that is separate from the pocket which receives the shin protective padding.
Another type of knee padding for work pants is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,124. This knee protector is inserted into a pocket in the legs of work pants and is a V-shaped cross-sectional configuration for improved appearance. The pocket is stitched to the pant leg.
Knee pads or knee protectors are also required for infants to prevent injuries and protect infant's knees when they are crawling. Crawling is known to cause scratches, bruises, chafed knees, and even rug or floor burns on infant's knees. Accordingly, various types of knee pads or protectors have been developed for infants and children over the years. Knee protectors or knee protective devices will protect infant and children's knees from injury from crawling or from falls or slips. It has been recognized that protecting infant's knees while crawling is essential for timely development of normal postural strength in the spine of the infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,224 relates to a pair of long socks or sock bands which incorporate knee pads into the socks or sock pads to protect an infant's knees when crawling. Another example of an infant knee pad is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 338,281.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved knee protective device.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a garment which incorporates an improved knee protective device for protecting the knees of the wearer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a knee protective device which is flexible, durable and compression resistant.